Constant-velocity joints, tripod joints, as well as universal joints are used to interconnect in a form-fitting manner rotation axes which do not run parallel with one another, such that the rotation movement of one axis can be transmitted to the other. These joints usually are composed of a joint outer part, a joint central part, and a joint inner part, wherein balls may be provided in ball tracks which, on the one hand, ensure for a form-fitting transmission of the rotation movement from, for example, the joint outer part to the joint central part and onward to the joint inner part and, on the other hand, make it possible for the balls to be able to change their position in relation to the joint outer part, joint central part, or joint inner part during the rotation movement. From the prior art, for example from the British patent document GB 390 438, a universal ball joint in which a ball-head shaped joint inner part, by way of balls in a ball track, is connected to a joint central part and a likewise ball-shaped joint outer part is known. The ball tracks here are implemented by inserts which are provided in the joint inner part, in the joint central part, and in the joint outer part. On the one hand, the construction of the connecting joint known from the prior art is complex and requires many machining steps for the required inserts and milled-out portions to be provided in the respective parts of the joint. On the other hand, the known connecting joint has the disadvantage that the permissible bending angle between the joint inner part and the joint outer part is comparatively modest. Moreover, the weight of the connecting joint known from the prior art is also in need of improvement. Finally, on account of the overdetermined system of the known connecting joint, play between joint inner part and joint outer part is likewise in need of improvement.
Thus, a need exists for a connecting joint for transmitting rotation movements, which on the one hand is constructed in a simpler manner and is easier to manufacture, and moreover has less play while overall having less friction.